JADED
by moronlady
Summary: when Julia wants to start all new things and forget about her past,he keeps trying to find her.of course he wants to find her,because Julia always fills his dreams and his mind.does Julia really want to forget about her past and him for sure?
1. Chapter 1

I just owned the story, not the Namco's characters. It's JinXJulia fanfiction

hope you enjoy in reading it

**JADED**

-chapter 1-**  
><strong>

_Phoenix, Arizona_

It was over…yes, that moron fighting tournament was not my passion anymore. I have already got what I wanted and caught my goals. My dream which was to reforest my homeland was successful. The data that I have got from the last tournament were worked to my dream. Then I saw those adorable plants grew up on my dream homeland forest. Thanks God, it worked and showed incredible results.

Now, I'll try something new to refresh my mind from the heavy moments that I had passed…..

"So, are you ready, fellas?" said Ashley to burn their spirits to rock on the gigs.

"Yeahh!" said the four of them eagerly.

They began to grab their own equipments. Then they walked down the aisle from the backstage to the stage.

In the middle of the band wanted to start their performance in the club, some of visitors were ready by standing in front of the stage. Not all of the visitors stood in front of the stage, some of them were on their table too. And the guests who were still on their table were Zafina, Hwoarang, Lili, and Steve.

"The band is almost ready, I think." said Hwoarang sipped his beer from glass and wanted to go in front of the stage too.

"You better sit down, because you have already spent your time to bang your head on there." said Zafina in bit worried.

"C'mmon baby, I just do that this night. You know that my daily day is being fuckin' busy and bored." replied Hwoarang begged Zafina's mercy.

"He is right, Zaf. Just lets him got mad for awhile. He is already being a man, not kid anymore." said Lili giggled.

"Oh yeah, whatever." said Zafina as she lit up her cigarette.

"Hell yeah! That's my lovely girl, thanks." yelled Hwoarang, kissed Zafina's lips fastly, and went to the stage immediately.

"Jesus! He is still high of energy on watching band, dumb soldier." said Steve then kissed Lili.

All the band members were already in the stage. Many audiences yelled to them, because the tow members of the band were female. The crowd was getting mad because they saw fresh scenery on the stage and they couldn't wait to rock together. The band began to rock on there. They played the first song and made the audience, include Hwoarang, banged their head, followed the music. That incredible response continued until the second song was being played.

When the third song was begun to play, Hwoarang realized something in the middle. He seemed familiar with the female guitarist, who played her dark red Les Paul.

"Do my eyes blur? I seem to see Julia on the stage. Wait….." murmured Hwoarang in the middle of the song and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh no, that is Julia! Yes, my eyes are not fault. I have to say this to them…" he pulled himself to the right corner of the crowd, looked for comfort place to text Zafina.

Suddenly, Zafina felt her cell phone vibrated and saw text message from Hwoarang.

"Have he already hang over? In the short distance place he sends….me….text….message….." Zafina's immediately got wide at the message that she has just read.

_Julia is on the stage…she is singing the song and playing her guitar..._

"Wait, Steve, Lili excuse me….but could you please read this?" Zafina pouted Lili's shoulder and began to break their make out in the dim place with her cell phone.

"What the hell are you doing, Zaf? We haven't got climax yet." Steve yelled to Zafina and felt annoying.

"But please please please…read the message from Hwoarang…..it is very important…." Zafina continued her enforcement.

"Just a minute Steve, let's read the moron message from…..My God….Steve this is serious…" said Lili fixed up her dress.

Steve began to read Hwoarang's text message and he got up immediately.

"Let's go into the crowd…." said Steve in serious face.

The band was playing the third song when Steve, Lili, and Zafina came. The members of the band were bang their head followed their music.

"Why took you all so long?" yelled Hwoarang in annoying voice.

"Those horny dogs were on fire…." replied Zafina in high tone.

"Dammit, that's just intermezzo, Zaf…" Lili began to protest.

"Well…..that is Julia….for real…" said Steve broke the little row.

Immediately they stopped to row and looked over the stage. They saw Julia who used white knee-length dress with drawstring on the chest part also without strings on the shoulder and high black leather boots, played her deep dark red Les Paul, sang, and screamed the amazingly although the music was noisy. They saw her banged her head and jumped with the audience followed the music. Her wavy unbraid hair was swung follow her head-banged. They were incredibly hypnotized with what they saw. And they still could recognize her although she didn't braid her hair.

"How come the clever scientist turns into rock and roll lady like this?" murmured Zafina in the middle of her surprised.

"Can we meet her after finishing her gigs?" said Lili to their friends.

"Let's see…If she goes to the bar after the gig with her mates, let's meet her" replied Steve immediately.

The band performance was over when they are already finished playing the fifth song. They thanked to the audience who gave very great response and then went to the backstage.

"That was awesome Jules. You rock on tonight! I love that….." said Ashley, the bassist, in excited tone.

"Yeah, she is right. You were awesome." Max, the guitarist, emphasized Ashley's comment.

"Thanks Ash, Max…You two and Luke also amazing! I'm proud being in here and playing with you all." said Julia in happy tone with smile.

"Umm…. How about celebrate our successful performance?" replied Luke wiping his face with towel.

"Bingo! Let's celebrate our victory!" added Max.

"Yeahh!" yelled four of them.

Then they adjusted their equipment and wanted to go to the bar of the club for celebrating their awesome performance. When they arrived in the bar, many people were amazed to them. Not only perform, but also the two female members which caught audience's attention. All people around them in bar gave them toss in order gave them such congrats greet. Suddenly, a red hair Korean man approached one of the female members front he band and try to talk to her.

"That was great performance Rock n Roll Lady." said the man as we know as Hwoarang.

The brunette girl was turn into the voice and she was surprised.

"O thank you…very….much…Oh my God, Hwoarang! Is that you?" asked the brunette girl very surprised.

"Hell yeah!" replied Hwoarang and gave Julia warm friend hug.

"O my God….Oh my…hahaha…it has been three years a half or maybe 4 years we didn't see each other…well…how are….you…..oh my, Zafina, Lili, Steve….God! You all…." said Julia again in her mad surprise.

"All of us are fine, very fine." said Steve then with hand shake.

"Jules, we miss you so much!" said Lili and Zafina in the same time and hugged her.

"Who are they, Jules? They are pretty unfamiliar for us." asked Luke immediately.

"Oh well….let me introduce my old kickin' ass friends…. This is Hwoarang, next to him is Zafina, the cutie child Lili, and the boxing man Steve." said Julia pointed her old friends one by one.

"Hi…." said Julia's band mates together.

"And for you my old friends, these are my band mates. This is Luke, next to him is Ashley, and the long hair man Max." explained Julia with cheery voice.

"Hello…" said the fourth old friends.

"Um…may I have time to reunite for awhile with them?" asked Julia to Ashley.

"Sure, why not? You haven't seen them for long time. Enjoy your time, Lad." replied Ashley in friendly tones.

"But don't forget to come back to us if you want to go home." teased Max.

"Off course Maximilan Dowson!" Julia attacked back with cheery tones.

Not so long from the courtesy introduction and little negotiation with her band mates, Julia began to talk with her fourth old mates.

"So, what kind of problems brings you here?" said Julia started their conversation.

"Honeslty, we don't know why we come here. It is because of Mr. Dumb Soldier forced us to go to the mad club like this." said Lili in teased tone.

"Excuse me, Miss Foolish Princess? I wasn't force you, and for your info I just asked Steve to come. But your jealousy turned to be crazy so you follow him everywhere he goes!" replied Hworang in protest.

"Oh my, you two just shut your fuckin' mouth! I'm getting crazy because hearing you all doing dumb conversation." said Zafina to make situation calm.

Julia, Steve, and Zafina began to laugh loudly when they saw Hwoarang and Lili's face turned like angry kids.

"And how about you, Jules? Why do you change your attitude into Lady Rock like this?" asked Steve in curious tone.

"Yeah, I thought you were pretty serious scientist or something like that…" continued Hwoarang.

"Ow…this is just for fun, believe me. I don't change my attitude or somethin', just…y'know…try something new and recall my old passion besides scientific work…" replied Julia in laid back tone with a bit giggle.

"But despite of that, I love your style and your dress too. Seriously, I do…." Said Lili in her giggled and showed her sweet smile.

"Ohhhhh…always…about style, fashion and those stuff huh?" asked Zafina teased Lili.

"C'mmon Zafy, she is totally hot and rocks! I wish that I could be…some kind of rockin' babes…y'know…." said Lili again with funny body movements.

"Yeah…yeah of course!" replied Zafina to stop Lili's next protest.

"You always can make me laugh till drop my tears, fellas!" added Julia in her loud laugh saw her two women joking.

They had chit chat for about half an hour and by the time the club played the dance music, Lili grabbed Steve's arms as a sign to asked him dance with her. When they left the table, Hwoarang and Zafina began to start a bit more serious conversations with Julia.

"I bet you can guess what next topic that we'll talk about." said Hwoarang in serious tone with light smile.

"Unfortunately, I can't guess for now." said Julia with light smile up on her face and drank her soda.

"Well…Julia, where have you been for the rest of three a half and almost four years?" asked Zafina lit her cigar.

Julia chuckled a bit and tried to answer Zafina's question in full thought.

"Oh…mmmmm…yeah, I did my reforest project, doing some researches, and like this….playing on band…." answered Julia happily.

"And where? I mean, I have never seen you around your house. Your neighbors said that you have moved to somewhere without gave information for them…." asked Zafina again then blew her cigar.

"I know you hide something, Jules. And let me tell you that you never hide anything from us if you have problems. Any problems." said Hwoarang emphasized Zafina's question.

"Well, um….I don't know how to answer your question, seriously. I'm just….y'know….confuse how to start to answer your question. It was difficult to say, just that." said Julia then sipped her soda.

"Does your difficult problem that you have meant have relation with Jin?" asked Hworang again and his question made Julia choked, terrible choked.

"Are you ok, Jules? You…hmmppff….you shouldn't shoot her with question like that." said Zafina madly to Hwoarang and helped Julia to clean her throat from the soda.

"I'm just asking in ordinary tone, Baby Zafy. Why do you get mad and look, Julia looks very nervous or something?" added Hwoarang.

"Yeah but…" Zafina's interrupted was break.

"It's ok, Zaf…don't worry…." Julia broke Zafina's interrupt.

"Then what, Jules?" asked Hwoarang again.

"Nope….You have already answered you own question." added Julia after drank water.

"So…that's true if you try to….." asked Zafina in unsure tone.

"Yes….avoid Jin and his entire family…" replied Julia then sipped her soda again.

"But why….I mean, you have already helped him and his family from the death or whatever you called it…"asked Zafina in curious tone.

"I just….don't want to have any relation anymore with Mishimas….I have already got what I wanted…." added Julia.

"Do you mean reforest's data?" asked Hwoarang.

"Absolutely." answered Julia in simple word and smile.

" But, Jules…" asked Hwoarang but it was interrupted by Julia's band mates word.

"Jules, do you want to stay here or wanna go home? For your info, it is already 1 o'clock." interrupted Ashley in low tone suddenly.

"Alraight, I wanna go home…and see you later then…." replied Julia and left Hwoarang and Zafina on their table.

"Oh….ok…bye…" said Zafina immediately before Hwoarang messed everything.

"But Julia…hey…." asked Hwoarang began to shout. But Julia kept going wore her black leather jacket, didn't turn her body and went with her band mates.

Zafina began to calm Hwoarang down and said to him that they didn't have rights to enforce Julia.

"Don't you know that Jin always wants to meet you?" whispered Hwoarang in his heart.

_Tokyo, Japan_

"_Right, I'm getting sick with this. I really want to off from this shit for about a week. This has been 4 years and I'm still having no clue about her. The damn fool soldier is still not giving me the news or info about where she has been. Where are you exactly, Jules_…."

Jin wanted to finish his work for that day and wanted to go home a bit early. But his plan has to be canceled because his father called him to talk about one more work. He pushed the button on the phone call answered his father then went to his father office. Jin knocked his father office's door as soon as he arrived in front of his father office.

"Come in…." replied Kazuya, Jin's father.

Jin came into his father's office and Kazuya pleased him to sit.

"What again now?" asked Jin in bored tone.

"Calm down kid, I won't add another work in here. I will give that after we arrive at home, after dinner. You want to go home…." explained Kazuya and it was interrupted.

"I'll go home by myself. Just go if you want to go first." said Jin still in bored tone.

"Alright then…just go home….your mother and your great grandpa is waiting…" said Kazuya again and began to leave his office.

"You don't have to call me if you just want to say that…." murmured Jin, dejected.

Kazuya hear that, and he smiled lightly.

"I just want to make our relation better…just that….well let's go home…."said Kazuya in wise tone then out from his office to the house first.

"Want to make our relation better….what the heck is that?" said Jin in his heart and it was stopped by his cell phone sound.

"Shit, what again is…." said Jin walked out from his father's office to the elevator and read the text message that had just arrived in his cell phone.

_This is serious, Kazama. I saw Julia last night, at the club in Phoenix Arizona. She looked fine and great, plus she's look very new. I'll call you again if I have her new phone number. But the important is, you had known that she is still alive and she looks fine. Got it?_

"Now he is not lie to me. Thanks, Hwoarang. Better if you call me soon and give me her phone number r maybe include with her address." said Jin in his heart with smile on his face and put his cell phone to his trouser's pocket.

Jin walked out from Mishima Zaibatsu office to the parking lot and drove his car went back to his house.

When Jin arrived at his house, he saw her mother talked with his great grandpa in terrace. Actually he was very lazy to talk with people at that day. But because he has just received Hwoarang's message, he looked very cheerful. Jin walked out from his car which has just parked in the garage and greeted his mother and his great grandpa.

"Good evening, mom, great grandpa…." said Jin and bowed to his mom and great grandpa.

"Jin….good evening…and is that your father's fault or my eyes are fault seeing you in cheery tone whether your father said that you were totally annoying today…" asked Jun, Jin's mother.

"Hmmmm….your mother is right, Jin. What had happened to you?" continued Jinpachi, Jin's great grandpa.

"Nope….no…nothing….I'm just happy because time for dinner almost comes. What we will have today for dinner then?" asked Jin to switch the topic.

"I'll find out the reason why your mood change later, Son…." replied Jun.

"Hahahahaa….calm down you two…we'll have Japanese dishes off course." said Jinpachi in chuckled.

"So just come for dinner then. I'm very starving" said Jin immediately.

"Alright, but you have to take a bath first and don't forget to call Asuka to have dinner." said Jun.

They began to leave the terrace and had the dinner together.

The dinner time was come and they began to eat delicious food which have prepared by Jun. When they almost finished their dinner, suddenly Jun asked Jin about Michelle and Julia Chang.

"Have you got any info about them, Jin? It has been four years and we don't have any info about them. We have to thank them about what they had had done for us, our family." said Jun.

Jin began to choke and drank water to clean his throat. Everyone in the table also surprised why suddenly Jun asked about Indian mother and daughter.

"Unfortunately, I haven't got any info about them, Mom." replied Jin.

"Why do you ask about them suddenly, Jun?" asked Kazuya to his wife.

"I just…..for your info, I have been dreamt about Michelle's daughter for the rest of 4 years. In every certain night, I saw her on my dream with the eagle on her lap. Both the eagle and Michelle's daughter are shining and when I start to talk to her, both of them are gone. They left me in the middle of forest, but the forest is not Yakushima or else. That was very strange and…I don't know where it is…."explained Jun with curious tone.

"That is supposed to be in Arizona, Auntie. That is their homeland." said Asuka with flat expression. "And I'm sure Jin also dreamt the same thing that you had…" she continued and glanced to Jin.

"What?" asked all people in the table together.

Jin had his serious choke because of Asuka's words that had just said. He was in confused between how Asuka knew about that and being slapped by his cousin in front of his mother because he never told Jun that he also had the same dream like Jun had. The different was the eagle. In Jin's dream, he just saw Julia walked in the forest blankly and disappeared when he called her and approached her to say something.

"What? Am I saying wrong thing, Jin?" said Asuka again in tease tone.

Jin didn't say anything but kept silent.

"Owf,, I'm finish with my dinner. Let's doing some assignments….." said Asuka again then went to her bedroom, left people in the table without continued her dinner again.

When the dinner was over, Jun called Jin into the living room to talk about Michelle and Julia Chang. Jin was confuse, didn't know what to say to answer his mother's question. He couldn't lie or hide anything from his mother. And now, he thought that he was completely being fucked in this moment.

"Mom…" said Jin called her mother.

"Just come and sit here…" replied Jun kindly, as usual.

Jin took a seat next to his mother. And Jun began to ask Jin with to the point question.

"So, why don't you tell me if you also have the same dream like me?" asked Jun with friendly tone.

Jin kept silent for a while, thought about the answer. But he might not deny again now.

"Jin?" his mother began to ask again, glanced to her son.

"Oh, yeah…um…I thought that…that was just my own problem or something else…." Jin began to talk, answered his mother's question.

"Oh, your own problem. But don't you feel strange we have same dream about the same people? I mean people who had saved us from death and darkness." added Jun again with curious tone.

"Ummm…..oh…y-yeah…of course…strange…" said Jin stammer.

"Jin, are you hiding something from me?" asked Jun again, wondered about Jin's words.

"Oh….oh….n...nope…well mom…."

"Jin, I have known you since you were a baby, more precisely in my womb. Although we have been separated for about 9 years, but almost of your life was spend with me. Is there any problem with Michelle Chang and her daughter that disturb you or something?" asked Jun again

"Hhhh…..I know that I can't hide anything from you, Mom. Yes, I think about them because I haven't thanked for them, especially for Julia who had saved me, father, and great grandpa from the devil's control. I just, wondered why, they disappeared whereas we haven't thanked for their kindness….just that…" replied Jin.

Jun nodded and greed with her son's words. She also felt guilty because they indebted life for Michelle and Julia.

"If your people had already known about them, please tell me. I really want to meet them and thank them about what they had done. Promise me?" asked Jun with hope.

"I promise I will, Mom. Don't worry about that." replied Jin then hugged his mother.

When the talk with his mother was over, Jin began to walk into the dojo, did some training and daydreaming. He did training for about one hour a half and stopped when he saw Asuka came into the dojo. Asuka wanted to apologize about what she had said on dinner and talked about Julia with Jin.

"What again now…." said Jin kicked the sand sack.

"Well, calm down then. I just want to apologize about what I said on dinner and talk about…..Julia." said Asuka, laid on the wall in front of Jin.

Suddenly Jin stopped his training, wiped his sweat with the towel and walked to Asuka.

"What do you want to talk?" asked Jin drank the water from the bottle on his left hand.

"What do I want to talk? Do you think I'm blind, didn't know that you admire and really loved her? Now, she is gone and you look despair because you haven't said that you love her." said Asuka with dejected tone.

"And the worst is, you prefer the dumb pig tails kid rather than Julia. Did you ignore your own conscience?" continued Asuka again.

Jin sighed in frustrated and began to talk to Asuka about what did he feel for the rest of 4 years. For the first time he talked about his inner feeling to Julia with a person that he didn't trust before.

"And am I wrong if I don't want to hurt her heart? I just didn't want to tear her heart anymore after what she had got from this suck family." explained Jin in serious tone.

"You have never tried that then how come you knew that she would hate reject or hate you?" asked Asuka again.

"I don't know, I just…..I just guess…." replied Jin.

"What? Oh my….earth to Jin, you just guess…what a coward you are!" yelled Asuka didn't believe with what she had just heard.

"Yeah, just yell and say whatever you like!" Jin started yell also.

Asuka felt sorry about what she has just said and apologized once again. She began to talk again about Julia and her wishes for her cousin.

"You know Jin, I'll be very happy if you find her immediately and choose her as a person who will stay with you forever rather than the nasty pig tail girl. Sorry to say that I hate Ling so much. This is not because Julia had saved you, but her pure heart ensures me that she is the right person who can give you the light. Maybe I'm too much to talk and being very fussy, but that's just my wishes to you. I don't want you to go back to the darkness anymore and want you to have your own happiness." said Asuka with tears on her cheeks.

Jin couldn't believe that Asuka could say like that. He thought that no one understood about what he felt to Julia, even the crazy tomboy girl like his Cousin. Then he felt that Asuka was right. He also had same feeling about Julia's pure kindness. But what else he can do? He even couldn't find Julia just to say hello or thanks.

"But, Suka….I want to ask you something….How did you know that…..mother and I had same dream…about Julia? I had never told you about that…to emphasize, I kept that secret just for myself…then…how could you….." asked Jin a bit curious to his cousin.

"For your info, my dear cousin….I have um…..yeah….a little sixth-sense like Auntie Jun has also…. You may laugh but…that's true….." replied Asuka with dreamy eyes stammered for awhile.

"Well, you have to find her, Jin. I know she is the one who can make you purely happy beside your mother, doesn't it?" asked Asuka approached Jin and hugged her cousin who was like her own older brother.

"Sure, don't worry. I'll find her because I have already known that she is in her homeland. I just didn't know where her current address is. But Hwoarang will help me to find her. Trust me." said Jin surely.

"No way! Why did you lie to Auntie Jun that you didn't know where she is?" said Asuka again broke her hug.

"I just want to give surprise for all people in this house. Plus, I didn't know the exact place where Julia stays. I don't want to be so hurry. Am I wrong?" said Jin then smiled.

"You're so mean! Ok, just prove to me that you can find her and make her to be yours. Do you accept my challenge, Kazama Jin?" asked Asuka in happy tone then wiped her tears.

"Deal!" replied Jin.

They made toss to state their agreement then walked out of the dojo together. In the middle of their walked, Jin glanced for awhile to the sky and saw the beautiful full moon on there. He said to himself in his heart that he would meet her again, in his dream of course. He couldn't stand to have a rest earlier in order to see her again, his angelic fairy.

**_p.s.: reviews,critics,__suggestions are ACCEPTED and for making a lot of grammatical mistakes since English is my second language._**


	2. Chapter 2

*this is the second chapter of JADED*

**-chapter 2-**

_Sierra Vista Southeast , Arizona_

Julia has just finished doing research for another plant that she would add in the forest in her own lab. She felt exhausted, but she was happy since her new research about the new plant was in 89% success. She couldn't stand to finish it as soon as possible. She went to her office in order to relax her body and looked the forest's scenery from the window of her office. By the time Julia sat in her chair in front of her computer and laid her back into it, she looked on mom and herself photograph which placed next to her computer. The expression on their face was very happy and excited, made funny face on the top of the canyon. Suddenly, she smiled and murmured on herself when she took the photograph in her hands.

"Tonight will be your last time as an eagle fairy. Next full moon you'll be with me forever, I miss you Mom…" murmured Julia then kissed the photograph.

Within few second, the door of Julia's room was open by the most entertaining person for her, right now. The man who opened the door was in a bit rush brought some junk food for them to eat. Julia took a look on him and started a little laugh.

"Wohooo…. relax, Max. The world won't end today." said Julia got up from her seat and helped her mates to put all of the food that he brought on her table.

"No problem, Lady. I can do this by my hands. All you have to do is just sitting and then eating this stuff to recharge your ammunition." replied Max in her cheery tone then put all the food that he brought on the table, in front of Julia.

"Ok and let's eating together than. I know you have wasted your energy for such unimportant person like me, thank you Sir!" said Julia with a bit laugh.

"I have told you that you are not unimportant person for me, so don't try to repeat trashy words again. Ok, time to eat, buddy!" added Max ready with big mac hamburger in his hands. Julia was laugh loudly and she began to eat with her crazy friend. Both of them had their lunch. They also talked about their band practice schedule. Suddenly, Max's cell phone vibrated. There was a messages came into his cell phone and he read by the time he finished his lunch.

"Uh…..Jules?" said Max without seconds.

"Yeah?" replied Julia.

"I…um…I have to go after I finished my lunch and clean it up." said Max again after he ate his last burger on his hand.

"Huh? Where? How about our band practice?" asked Julia in a bit worried.

"Oh, I will come to the studio for practice, of course. But now I have something important to do. I will not be late to come to our bands practice, swear." said Max in humorous tone but he was serious.

"Well…alright then, just don't be late!" replied Julia with smile.

"Of course Miss Punctual! See ya!' said Max already went out from Julia's office.

Julia began to finish her lunch and clean the wrapping paper of the burger. In the middle she threw the draff, someone was come into her office and greeted her amusingly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Chang!" greeted the woman who white doctor coat and glasses.

"Oh yeah, good after….noon….Zafina!" said Julia in surprised and wide smile then she came along into her best mate.

"Hell yeah, Jules errr Miss Beautiful Rockstar Scientist…" teased Zafina with big hug to Julia.

"My Goodness, don't say sort of freak words like that." replied Julia in light laugh.

"No way, you are! By the way, can I sit in here?" said Zafina started to chat and pointed one side of the dark brown velvet couch across to Julia's table.

"Sure! Why not? Sorry for being so rude, then." replied Julia then accompanied Zafina to sit on the couch. Before they started to chat, Julia offered a cup of cappuccino to Zafina then immediately made it after Zafina said she loved the sweet ones. When Julia came back with two cups of cappuccino, they began to talk.

"So, what bring you here and by the way, how do you know my new labs and office?" said Julia then sipped her cappuccino.

"I have my third eye, Julie baby. And a little bit luck from the owner of the club where you played your music 3 days ago. He gave me your guitarist's phone number then I asked about you to him." replied Zafina in cheery tone continued by Julia's giggle.

"Then, what kind of conversation that you want to have with me?" asked Julia again.

"I have two kinds of conversation for you. First is about your incredible forest there. I want to make…umm…kind of animal conservation and I offer you to be my partner. So I provide the animals and you, if you don't mind, lend a half or a quarter of your forest to be the place for living of the animals…But that still continues with your permission, of course…" explained Zafina in quite long details then sipped his cappuccino.

"That sounds very nice, surely I don't mind as long as I can see some of unique buffalos on your animal conservation." replied Julia in very happy and full of interest tone.

"Of course you can! So, may I borrow your land?" said Julia and then asked for her permission again.

"My goodness, Zafina…You can always do anything what you want in here if you want to know. Even if you want to have jogging or sunbathing in here." said Julia with sort of jokes.

"Nah, where did you learn to make jokes then?" replied Zafina with loud laugh.

"Almost from people that I have met." said Julia again with her laugh.

"Well, thanks for the permission to use your forest Julia Chang." Said Zafina with smile and tried to make cheers with the cup.

"Yup, don't mention it." said Julia with the cheers on his cup too.

After they made cappuccino cheers, Julia began to ask another question about Zafina's arrival to her new labs and office.

"Then, another talk?" asked Julia in sudden.

"Ow….Umm, yeah…Bout that….I mean…." said Zafina in stammer.

"Yeah?" continued Julia with curious sight and light smile.

"Um…but promise me you won't angry or maybe switch to another topic when I talk about this." ssked Zafina in careful tone.

"Uh-huh…then what is that? You have just engaged with Hwoarang?" asked Julia added another joke then lay on the couch.

"Oh ok, I will not talk to you again if you keep joking all the time!" said Zafina in annoying tone and wave her right palm in front of them.

"Allllrrriight! Then just talk." replied Julia in laugh.

"Ummm…may I know why you seem hate to talk about…Jin?" asked Zafina in quiet seroious and curious tone.

Suddenly Julia's laugh was stopped and her face turned quite ignorant. She seemed very lazy to answer Zafina's question. She took long enough time to make her answer. Then finally she answered it in serious tone.

"Well…I don't expect you will ask about that. Do I have to answer it or…" said Julia in slow intonation.

"In detail. Please Julia, please. I want to know why because I will explain some facts that you perhaps didn't know yet." interrupted Zafina and begged Julia.

Once again, Julia seemed very hard to say what was her reason didn't want to talk about Jin. She thought that if she talked about this, it just the same like she would open her old heart wound. Actually she didn't want to be hurt anymore, but since the person whom asked her question about Jin was her very best friend, Julia might trust Zafina to share about her wound.

"The answer is….I don't want to make my life more messed and build another problem…" said Julia carefully.

"With?" asked Zafina in curious tone.

"Xiaoyou." replied Julia after took quite long second to answer Zafina's question.

"Xiaoyou? Ling Xiaoyou? Oh...well…what is her business in this case?" said Zafina continued with question with quite serious and curious face.

"She had helped me to find my missing pendant to save the entire of Mishima who are controlled by the devil-gene." answered Julia in half daydreaming.

"And then? I mean…why do you have to worry about that? She didn't do anything after that, right?" asked Zafina still in confused.

"She did, Zaf. After she gave me the pendant, she asked me to avoid Jin as hard as I can. She even didn't want to see me anymore in around her and Jin!" replied Julia in very serious tone.

"What? What the…tsk…avoid? Want you to leave? What kind of impolite request is that?" asked Zafina in a tone of disbelief.

"I didn't know why she asked like that. She seemed afraid that Jin would be in love with me and vice versa…"said Julia again.

"So you didn't?" asked Zafina in a bit shock.

"What do you mean?" said Julia in half ask.

"You never love Jin? For this very long time you never love Jin?" asked Zafina in curious and disbelief.

Being shot with this question, Julia felt very confused to answer. She didn't want anyone to know that she once had crush or maybe love on Jin. She wanted to keep it alone because she knew that impossible for her to get him.

"I never say that I hate or never love him. I just think that he is….quite good…person. Just that!" said Julia carefully.

Zafina was completely confused with Julia's words. She thought that Julia loved Jin based on Hwoarang's info. While Julia turned her back immediately from Zafina's critical sight, suddenly Zafina caught that Julia said dishonest things. She saw that Julia was act awkwardly. Zafina smiled very lightly and continued to ask for leave and waited Julia's confession about her feeling to Jin.

"Alright, fine. I don't want to bring you in complicated situation and I will end this now. Thanks for your time today, thanks for your cooperation, and see ya." said Zafina in friendly tone while approached Julia to say good bye.

"Yeah, me too…." replied Julia in a bit frustrated tone then accompanied Zafina to ther car.

"But I'm ready when you want to confess anything about that, Jules." said Zafina again while she entered and closed her car's door.

When Zafina had just gone, Julia was being disturbed by her heart voice. She crossed her arms then began to ask why she remembered about that feeling to Jin again. She had decided to forget and buried that deeply in her heart because of a promise to her best friend, at that time. A promise to avoid Jin and let her best friend had "happy ending" with Jin, a man whom she loved badly.

"It was over, and I have to move on. Yeah, move on and never let them beat me again." murmured Julia while she entered her own lab and prepared to go to the studio for practicing in band. She felt that she would trap in long and tired day.

_Tokyo, Japan_

Jin was in his restless slept. He had the dream about Julia again that night. But his dream about Julia was different with the previous nights. This time, he could reach her hand and tried to talk to her.

"Wait Julia, wait. I wanna talk to you, please stop walking." begged Jin to Julia on his dream. When he said that, Julia still didn't care about his words and kept on walking went through the forest to the shore of beach which is located in the end of the forest. Jin tried to beg once again then finally he could reach Julia's hand by the time he caught her wrist into his arms.

"Please stop walking in fast movement, Julia. I need to talk to you. Please…" said Jin in deep and hopeful tone. Julia still didn't care about him indeed saw to another sight.

"Why do you just keep avoiding me? I really want to talk to you a lot Julia. You even never want to face me. Do you mind to tell me your reason?" asked Jin in pitiful face.

For now, Julia faced him then said some words in deep hurt.

"You really want to know?" asked Julia then followed by nodding of Jin's head.

"I totally hate you! Got it? Now let me go!" said Julia in deep hurt tone then pulled herself away from Jin. She kept on walking but Jin followed her to get an honest answer from her mouth.

"No way, you lie. Tell me the true reason, Julia. Hey, I'm talking to you. Wait! Julia!" said Jin in quite high tone but Julia kept on walking.

Suddenly, Jin woke up with sweat in his entire body. His breath was puffy and his mind was terribly messy. He looked to the clock on the desk on his left side and the time showed that was 4 a.m. He opened the second drawer from the top and put the eagle's tail necklace which has maroon color at the bottom of the tail. Jin held it and began to walk to the balcony of his bedroom and began to murmur to himself.

"Where are you, Julia. I really want to meet you. So many words that I want to say to you." asked Jin to himself and put his clench in his face with the necklace in his hands.

When the time was already 5 o'clock in the morning, Jin wanted to start his training. He put back the eagle's tail necklace to the drawer and changed his pajama with his training clothes. After he changed his clothes, he went to the dojo and started his training. In the middle of his training, Jin kept thinking about Julia. Every time he moved his body, he saw her face in blank stare seemed no hope appeared in her face. When he wanted to kicked the sand sack in front of him, Jin saw her face again. He was in terrible frustrated then kick it hardly and screamed loudly. He stood in panting breath and beat the sand sack in hard punch.

"You have juts dreamt about her again, haven't you?" said a person who were approaching Jin with deep wise tone in the dojo.

"What do you know and what do you want?" replied Jin madly to the man who approached him.

"Your mom also dreamt about the two Indian women again in the full moon. And you are supposed to dream the young Indian woman, aren't you?" asked the man who is Jin's father, Kazuya.

"You don't know anything about her or even about me. Leave me alone!" yelled Jin in frustrated tone.

"Hey, son…." replied Kazuya but being interrupted.

"Don't call me "son"! I'm not your son, jerk!" yelled Jin again.

"You do and let me finish my sentence, just short. Can I?" asked Kazuya in serious face. Jin took long second before he replied his father request.

"Go on then, but make it fast." replied Jin without looked on his father's face.

"Alright, I'll make it short. If you want to find her immediately, I can help you. I have to option for you to choose; first, with my own squad and second with canceling your engagement plan with Ling if you asking me to do that." said Kazuya in calm and serious voice.

"What? Engagement? Tsk…what the…fuckin' engagement that I have to do? I even don't know about….." continued Jin with confused and anger.

"Of course you don't know about that because you great grandpa hasn't told you about this. He planed to tell you about the engagement today, in this evening." replied Kazuya again. Jin began to punch the sand sack harder and yelled in deep frustration.

"That's why I offer you the second option in order to delay the plan. I don't want you to lose the chance to find your beloved person. Losing something important is hurt deeply." continued Kazuya in half daydreaming as he looked through out the dojo.

"Huh, what do you know about losing? You even don't know about the meaning of losing!"

"I did, Jin. Six times losing important things in my life were enough for me, losing my mom, my great grandpa for awhile, my life, your mom, and you. Now I don't want my son losing his important person, because I know that is hurt. So think back about the options that I given to you and make sure you don't choose a wrong option." said Kazuya and left the dojo. In the middle of Kazuya left the dojo, Jin was thinking about his father option. If Hwoarang had found Julia's address while his father tried to negotiate about his engagement plan with his great grandpa, it would take enough time to talk with Julia and perhaps he could say his feeling to her. This time, he really hoped with what Kazuya had said.

"Hey…dad….I want you to do the second option. I have ordered my best partner to search Julia's place. Would you please….do the second option for me?" asked Jin with a million hopes. Kazuya was shocked but happy that finally Jin called him with the word "dad". Suddenly Kazuya stopped his footsteps and smiled lightly. Then he turned his back to his son.

"Alright….." replied Kazuya shortly.

"And I hope you won't lie!" said Jin in quite loud voice with very light smile.

"Sure." replied Kazuya again then continued to leave the dojo.

-end of chapter 2-

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter,,again critics and reviews are very ACEEPTED_!_ and sorry for the grammatical mistakes because English is not my first language...see ya on chatper 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_***this is chapter 3 from my story. sorry for the super late upload because I have tons of things to do. anyway, I don't own the characters only the story. still rated M for the sexual content and swearing. ^^,, enjoy :)***_

**JADED**

-chapter 3-

_Phoenix, Arizona_

"Okay, right….I'll call as soon as I get the data…gamsahabnida, Jang-gunnim." said Hwoarang politely and hung up the phone. He continued talking with his staff then soon Zafina came into his office after waited for several minutes.

"Marshal, Dr. Zafina is outside and she wants to meet you. Have you made the schedule to meet…." said Mr. Park Jung Yun, one of Hwoarang's staff and suddenly interrupted by his boss.

"Just let her to come in and all of you go outside. Leave us and come back when I call you later." said Hwoarang in manful.

"Yes, Sir!" replied all of his staffs in his room and they went outside.

Zafina was asked to come inside politely by another one of Hwoarang's staff. "Thank you, Mr. Kim." said Zafina to Mr. Kim Hyo Jo. "Anytime, doctor. Just let of Mr. Park's cynical words, Marshal Hwoarang waits you inside his room." said Mr. Kim and bowed to Zafina. "Thank you again, . See you later." Zafina bowed to Mr. Kim then he left her to enter Hwoarang's room.

Inside of his room, Hwoarang smiled happily to welcome his girlfriend. "Hey sweetheart, what's up?" said Hwoarang and kissed Zafina deeply.

"Aww, hold on to do that. I have important news to tell you." said Zafina kissed him back. "But you don't have to kiss me back if you don't like that." teased Hwoarang. "Coz I like the way you put your lips on mine." replied Zafina and both of them chuckled.

"So, what news do you want to tell me?" asked Hwoarang.

"Related to…"

"Julia?"

"Uh-uh, bingo. I have just talked with her several hours ago…"said Zafina tried to sit in the sofa.  
>"Why didn't you tell me if you went to…" said Hwoarang back then broke the hug.<br>"I didn't want you to mess up my plan, Marshal Hwoarang. Remembered, the night you messed up our small reunion with her? You ruined everything!" said Zafina folded her hands in his chest.

"Alright, darling, I apologized for that, but at least you invited me to…"  
>"To what? Give some extra straight forward advices for Julia to come back to Jin? Excuse me Hwoarang, there is something that you don't know why Julia avoids Jin 'till now." interrupted Zafina<br>"Then what is it?"  
>"Ling Xiaoyou."<br>"W-wh-what? That stupid bitch took part on it? Then what was her business?" asked Hwoarang in astonish way.  
>"Exactly, baby. Unfortunately she did. The one and only possibility is that she made Julia to agree with her stupid deal to avoid Jin as soon as she helped Julia found the tribe's pendant. Additional unlucky bonus for Julia was that…" said Zafina bated.<p>

"Go on…" said Hwoarang in hopeful tone.

"That Julia had to choose between her or her mother to sacrifice their life as the gate keeper." continued Zafina.  
>"Gate keeper? What is that about?" asked Hwoaraong in curious tone.<br>"The pendant connected the outside dimension with ours. When the gate between those dimensions was opened, a soul should be sacrificed to close the portal and kept it until the time to keep the gate is over." explained Zafina clearly.

"And the soul which was chosen was Michelle's?" guessed Hwoarang. There was no word from Zafina's mouth but her nodded head.  
>"But Julia still had the pendant, and she could safe her mother, Jin's mother, brought the devils back to his suck world and…" said Hwoarang again.<br>"I guess Ling took the pendant when Julia tried to take it back to close the portal, Hwoarang. Then what Julia could do? Grabbed it? Before she could grab it that whore would kick Julia easily, threw her into another dimension. Funny, huh?" replied Zafina annoyed.

"But how come Michelle could go there then? There are another possibilities that Ling could be thrown into another dimension, am I right?" asked Hwoarang again.  
>"For that part, I don't really know. Native American seems to have a lot of magical secrets that no one can know or even explain in details. In short, that's still mystery." said Zafina again.<p>

Hwoarang was completely confused and speechless. He starred outside the wide window on his office. He wanted to help his two best friends but he ended up with no actions. He was sorry about that and wished that he could do something, something that brought happiness both to Jin and Julia.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Zafina touched Hwoarang's face softly with her fingers.  
>"I'm not sure I'm okay or not, right now. You know what, I always want to help them, Jin and Julia be together…and…" said Hwoarang quietly and a bit sad.<br>"Sssh…I know that, baby. You respect both of them who had helped you to be like this, a real man with good future and in addition you can get good position in military." consoled Zafina then hugged Hwoarang.  
>"They are more than that, Zaf. They are…hhh…I have already considered them as my family. And I just want to do something good to them, because I know they felt the same feeling. You know?" said Hwoarang again in quiet bitter tone looked to Zafina's eyes.<br>"Hey, I know about that and you should know I also have the same idea with you." said Zafina broke the hug with sweet smile to console Hwoarang.  
>"We still have a hope to make them become one, don't we?" asked Hwoarang hugged Zafina back and starred outside the window.<br>Zafina smiled then cupped Hwoarang's face in her hands, "Where is my high – spirited soldier with a lot of hopes and optimist words in doing anything, huh?" she smiled to him and they kissed each other. "I'm here my princess, always here with my courage to face and handle anything." replied Hwoarang and smiled back to her. "That's my Marshal." said Zafina, kissed him back and both of them continued to touch one another. They were in love. Hwoarang started to unbuttoned Zafina's shirt also tired to tease her thigh, and Zafina tried to unzipped Hwoarang's blue military trousers.

When Hwoarang was about kissing Zafina's breasts, suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Shit! Who calls me when I'm about drowning on my girl's body?" said Hwoarang full of anger. Zafina could only laugh about that. Hwoarang tried to ignore the phone, but Zafina asked him to pick it up. "C'mmon Zafy, can't you let me to have your nipple and pussy for awhile on my tongue then I'll pick this suck call?" begged Hwoarang in spoiled tone.  
>"How if the call is from your General, darling?" teased Zafina and kissed Hwoarang's chest.<br>"Alright you started to make me afraid bout that. Hold on sec…" said Hwoarang in rush then picked up the phone.

"Hello…." said Hwoarang with a bit lazy tone.

"_You, Bastard! Where are you, huh? I call you almost 5 times then you picked on my 6__th__ calls?_" said familiar voice in anger.

"Haha…hold on Kazama, have you ever heard about having good time with your girl and we're about…you know, cum each other?" teased Hwoarang then pressed the loud speaker button and went to the sofa where Zafina laid on.

"_Jerk! Don't tell me you are having sex with Zafina right now!_" replied Jin on phone.

"Almost, fool! If you don't call me, her pussy is already wet with my tongue and…." said Hwoarang

"Oh my, Hwoarang, be serious. Hello Jin, are you still there?" interrupted Zafina and tried to fix the situation up.

"_Hey, yeah...I'm still here. So let's jump the problem, have you got any news from Julia? Your stupid man texted me that he had seen her…_" said Jin in long rushed impatience tone.  
>"Calm down, Jin. We already got everything you wanted. Then when will you come to Phoenix?" asked Zafina.<br>"_This evening from Japan, with private jet._" replied Jin surely.

"Call us if you already in the airport." said Zafina.

"Only want to say that, mommy boy?" continued Hwoarang with chuckled.

"_Damn on you! I'll take revenge on you as soon as I arrived in Phoenix._" replied Jin annoyed.

"You are getting annoyed, what will you use to kick me? With your dick? Haha!" teased Hwoarang.

"_Shit!_" said Jin and the phone was off.

"Damn you Kazama. You never try to have fun with those kinds of excited things." said Hwoarang then back to Zafina continued their time on the sofa.

"You should be more polite, Hwoarang. You said he was your best friend?" said Zafina started to kissed Hwoarang's lips.  
>"I did. But he needs to have some fun sometimes. Perhaps after he meets Julia he'll know how heaven is like we have right now." teased Hwoarang touched her pussy with his right forefinger and squeezed her breasts with his left hand.<p>

"Mmmhhh…you are too pervert…" said Zafina with a naughty moan.  
>"Being pervert is not that bad, coz I can get the heavenly stuff." replied Hwoarang and continued to play with Zafina on the sofa all night long.<p>

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Mishima Zaibatsu office_

"Good morning, Mr. Kazama. Here are your schedules for today, and you will have 2 meetings in the afternoon with…." said Alisa tried to remind Jin with his schedule as soon as he arrived in his office.

"Reschedule all of those meetings because I have important thing to do." interrupted Jin walked to his room and sat on his chair.

"But the clients had waited for about 2 weeks and…" replied Alisa in worried.

"They need our help not us. Reschedule those meetings or throw them to another company." said Jin again and tried to work in front of his computer.

"Oh, okay Sir." replied Alisa quickly then went back to her desk.

Jin tried to concentrate on his work but nothing he could do except wanted to be in Arizona as soon as possible. He thought for awhile and tried to press the button of his cell phone to call Lars. He wanted to ask his opinion about going to Arizona. But in the moment he pressed the button to call Lars, something disturbed his office by a young lady.

"Sorry Miss Ling, but Mr. Kazama is working right now. And he…" explained Alisa in worried to Xiaoyou who tried to come to Jin's office.  
>"Excuse me stupid secretary, he is MY boyfriend. And of course he wouldn't mind to let me in to his office!" said Xiaoyou in cynical way.<p>

"B-b-but…."  
>"No but, miss ugly secretary get out of my way!" asked Xiaoyou in impolite way.<p>

"No way! You haven't made schedule to meet him…"  
>"Are you deaf? I-am- Jin Kazama's girlfriend and soon we will be engaged! So don't disturb me to meet him!" replied Xiaoyou and pushed Alisa to the desk.<p>

Jin heard the noise of them then called Alisa by telephone.

"What happen?" asked Jin.

"Mr. Kazama, Miss Ling forced herself to come to your office while he hadn't made any schedule…." explained Alisa in worry tone.

Already knew what had happened if he didn't let Xiaoyou to come in, he asked Alisa to let Xiaoyou came to his office.

"Just let her to come in. I don't want unimportant noise happen this morning." said Jin to Alisa then hung up the phone.

"Okay Sir." replied Alisa. "Miss Ling you can come…."

"I told you, bitch! He'll surely let me to come in to his office. See ya!" mocked Xiaoyou. Alisa did nothing except hopped that Jin would not get angry or something with that childish spoiled girl.

"Good morning, honey. How are you? Have you had your breakfast?" said Xiaoyou in cheery tone ran to Jin's chair and tried to sit on his lap.

"I don't need answer your answers and…what are you doing? Just sit on the other chairs!" yelled Jin in annoyed way.

"C'mmon Jinny, you don't have to pretend or be shy with that. You'll soon become my fiancé and…" said Xiaoyou, giggled.

"Don't say that word ever or I'll throw you outside this building from the window of my room. Besides I'm not your boyfriend." said Jin in cold way.

"Wooops, I'm sorry baby. But don't be too rude for saying that you're not my boy…"  
>"Alright, I'm busy right now. Say what you are going to say, after that just go from this office!" interrupted Jin in serious tone.<p>

"O…kay, I just want to ask you to accompany me to buy some dress and gown for our engagement." said Xiaoyou a bit afraid.  
>"Just that? Alright, now go!" said Jin in anger.<p>

"But Jin, you haven't answered my request…" replied Xiaoyou in annoyed.

"I said go!" yelled Jin pointed the door to give sign for Xiaoyou that she had to leave his room.

"Okay, I'll go! You've never been nice to me for a little, Jin. Even for a little! I'm your girlfriend, I need your attention but you never to give that to me. You're changed!"

"I'm not changed AT ALL! And I think you have to revise that we are not in serious relationship…"  
>"Yes, we are, Jin! You and I are in love!" yelled Xiaoyou and looked on Jin's eyes deeply in anger.<br>Jin moved forward to Xiaoyou's body and suddenly she was afraid but kept looking on his eyes.

"We are not in a relationship and we are not a couple, Ling Xiaoyou. And don't ever think that I'll fall in love with you." whispered Jin in low angry tone. "No just go! Don't ever come back here!" asked Jin in cold way.

Nothing else that Xiaoyou could do except followed Jin's request to her to leave his room. All of the staffs were shocked and could only saw Xiaoyou left Jin's room to the lift and disappeared.

Jin saw that uncomfortable scene then asked all of his staffs around his room to go back to their work.

"Are you okay, Sir? Do you need something, like coffee or water maybe?" asked Alisa in sudden and polite way.

"No, I'm okay Alisa and I'll put that stuff that you've mentioned by myself. Don't worry about that and sorry for the inconvenient thing that has just happened." replied Jin politely.

"That's okay, Sir. Do you want me to call someone to neat your room or…" asked Alisa politely.

"Umm no, wait could you please to call Lars to go to my room? I'll wait for him right now." said Jin

"Of course, Sir." replied Alisa then called Lars by phone. Jin went back to his room, and tried to comfort himself in his chair. Then he took Julia's eagle tail necklace and starred outside his office's windows.

Suddenly Lars' broke his daydream by knocking on Jin's door room.

"Come in." said Jin and kept Julia's necklace in the pocket of his suit.

"Morning, Jin." greeted Lars in polite way.

"Morning, please be sit down and don't be so polite like that." replied Jin.

"Thank you, and I've just heard from Alisa that Xiaoyou ruined your mood few minutes ago." said Lars and smiled.

"Oh yeah, that girl always disturbs everything and wait…you talked with Alisa?" said Jin tried to change the topic.

"Oh well..umm..yeah…she is nice person to talk anyway…" replied Lars with little bit nervous.

"Wanna ask her in date?" asked Jin then chuckled.  
>"Huh? W-w-what? No, well…let's go back to the main topic and by the way what are you going to talk?" asked Lars tried to change the topic.<p>

"Oh yeah, bout that…Do you mind lending me another private jet this evening?" asked Jin in serious tone.

"Huh? Where are you going? And I don't want to be so rude, but you've just had trip to Poland and Norway 2 weeks ago to handle some business on there. Do you think you don't want to have a rest for some days at home?" replied Lars wondered.

"I know, but would you mind to provide another private jet?" asked Jin again.

"For what Jin?" said Lars.

Jin was in silent for a moment, then answered Lars' question. "Go to Arizona."

"Arizona? But I think Lee's office is in Nebraska and Hawaii, not in Arizona." said Lars curiously.

"I'm not going to go for business trip, Lars. I'm going to…." said Jin stammered.

"To?" asked Lars.

"I'm….going to meet Julia." replied Jin.

"Julia? Do you mean Julia Chang?" asked Lars in astonishment. Jin replied Lars' question only by his light nodded head.

"So, will you help me?" asked Jin again.

"Well, maybe I can help you but I don't think you can go this evening because…." said Lars in confused.  
>"I know, the engagement with Xiaoyou." replied Jin.<p>

"You know?" asked Lars carefully.

"Dad had told me about that in this very early morning when I got training. That's why I want to escape from that stupid and silly engagement by going to Arizona." explained Jin still in serious tone.

"Then with whom will you look for Julia? You don't know anything about Arizona, Jin." said Lars.

"My friends are everywhere, Lars. Especially my best friend, the stubborn Korean soldier, he'll help me to find Julia because he is in Arizona for his military business." said Jin to assure Lars that he was serious.

"Okay, but what should I say if your great grandpa and your mom asked me about your leaving in the…" told Lars in worried and suddenly interrupted by a phone call on Jin's cell phone.

When Jin saw that Lee's name was appeared in the cell phone's display, he immediately picked the call up.

"What's up Lee?" said Jin.

"_Hey, nephew….how are you? _" asked Lee.

"Fine but not very fine. Why do you call?" asked Jin back.

"_Mr. Korean Soldier told me several minutes ago that you will come to Arizona for the Indian girl, is that right?_" said Lee with chuckled.

"Huh? He was finished with his sex with Zafina and called you to inform that?" asked Jin in astonishment.

"What? Who was having sex?" asked Lars in sudden.

"Oh, no…nothing…hey Lee." said Jin again.

"_Of course he did. When will you land on there? My people will stay there and bring you to your destination._" explained Lee with light smile.

"This evening my pervert uncle." replied Jin in cynical tone and smiled.  
>"<em>Don't be late and hey, do you need some new playmates to accompany you?<em>" asked Lee with a tease.

"Go to hell!" said Jin then hung up the phone.

"Okay, just pray for me that I won't be killed by your great grandpa for helping you ruin your engagement." said Lars gave up with his advices and stood up to leave Jin's room.

"Thanks, Lars. And don't forget to tell my dad about this. I bet you two can make good scenario to deceive my great grandpa." told Jin in cheery tone and chuckled.

"Anytime my dear nephew and wish us luck, see ya on the Zaibatsu airport." said Lars left the room and closed the door politely.

"Good!" replied Jin. He was so happy and can't wait to fly to Arizona left the boredom in Tokyo.

_***critics, comments, and suggestions from this story are accepted since English is not my mother tongue. thanks for reading and reviewing :)***_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm very sorry for super another LATE posting for this chapter. I was busy with my internships,community development, and other campus stuffs. actually I had written this last year buy again, campus seemed loving me a lot so that I trapped on there. during finishing my thesis(meanin got stuck), I tried to finish it on some parts. well, still awful(for sure) but I hope you like the story(haha :p)..._**

**_I don't own Tekken + the character, only the story. I also don't own the song from Delain - On The Other Side, only take it as small part of my story :), last but not least enjoy it... :DD~~_**

_-Sierra Vista Southeast, Arizona-_

"Wow, this is amazing! The last song is never easy as today." said Ashley with cheer tone and guitar picked pointed to her bass.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke wiped his face with the towel next to him.

"Don't you realize that we ALWAYS have difficulties in finishing interlude and coda part even this is only instrumental song?" asked Ashley adjusted her bass strap position in her shoulder.

"Umm…." Luke murmured and tried to remember.

"Yeah, yeah…You're right Ash, I've just realized it. All that I remember was that Julia got stuck when she had to...restrain her emotion while shredding the strings in her guitars to make…. " explained Max and glanced at Julia with cunning smile.

"Sexy distortion? My God…" asked Julia back with light smile and cleaned her hands with the towel which hung in the amplifiers.

"Hahaaa…Bingo, baby girl! Yeah, she always said my God, guys sorry, I feel terrible and yeah…" replied Luke and torque his right drum stick.

"Yup! Exactly correct!" said Ashley started to play her bass again.

"Tsk…stop it, that's rude to mock your friend in front of you with a sarcasm language." said Julia smiling.

"Alright guys, what will be our evaluation today? I mean before we start to burn the stage?" asked Max in the end of their band practice.

"First, we came here ON TIME! Wohoo, finally." said Julia in cheer tone with clap on her hands.

"Hahahaha, yeah! And I was the first person who came here, hell yeah!" replied Max immediately after drank his beer.

"Alright, and next?" replied Ashley to continue the evaluation still playing some blues tone softly.

"Congratulation for Miss Chang because she passed making sexy distortion!" said Luke pointed Julia with his left hand which still hold the drum stick.

"Cool!" said Ashley with lure whistling.

Julia laughed and grabbed a bottle of water on the table next to her. She never felt very happy and relieved. She didn't know why, but something that stifling her heart was easily gone. Somehow she needed that kind of things happened every day in order to make her laugh loud very often.

"Okay fellas, back to the point. Tonight we'll perform in quite big venue and probably some producers will be there too. Be ready to be on the top then." said Max close the momentary evaluation.

They felt a bit nervous, especially Luke and Ashley. They really wanted to make record as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Julia seemed so calm and chilled since she did not interested to be "a rockstar". She felt that playing music helped her to forget hard things which tore her mind and her heart. While they cleaned their equipment, suddenly a call came to Luke's cell phone.

"Hello?" said Luke answering his phone call.

"_Mr. Luke Moore?"_said a voice in his cell phone.

"Yeah, it's me. Who is speaking and what's up?" said Luke again.

"_This is Andrew Scold from Smoked club and I want to inform you that your band is included to the selection in Nebraska because the numbers of bands that join the audition in Phoenix are out of capacity." _explained Mr. Scold in very sorry.

"What? But, excuse me, how can we go to Nebraska in very short time? To make it clear, we have no money in a big amount to get the flight plus Arizona and Nebraska is not that close!" asked Luke in impatience tone.

"_Yes, I know Mr. Moore, that's why we inform you to reschedule your performance into tomorrow and you can get the ticket in our office with other bands starts from now up to 10 p.m., tonight."_ said Mr. Scold.

"Huh? Oh…um…okay…" answered Luke in confused.

"_I'm very sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you can take the ticket today. Thank you very much, Mr. Moore."_ said Mr. Scold ended the call.

"Hey hold on, I heard that you talked about Nebraska in the phone with the person who called you." asked Ashley to Luke.

"Indeed! And guess what, that man said that our performance is cancelled and it is rescheduled tomorrow, in Nebraska! Funny, huh? Damn it" said Luke with annoyance.

"Nebraska? Why is it changed and why does the man call us when we almost perform?" asked Julia in curious tone.

"For that case, I don't know. Max, can you go with me to get the ticket from the club's office? Man, I'm mad!" said Luke still in his annoyance.

"Calm down, Luke. We can ask that to that man as soon as we arrive in his office." said Max done with his equipment and immediately went to garage preparing his car.

"Do you want us to join too?" asked Ashley and pointing to herself and Julia and followed by Julia's nodded head.

"No, just me and Max that will be enough to…" said Luke immediately interrupted by Julia.

"Do not kick someone else's ass, Luke. Please, behave and control yourself. Okay?" said Julia gave warning to Luke.  
>"I don't know why you can keep your patience but…okay, I'll try to behave. See ya, buddies." waved to the girls then went to the car with Max.<p>

"I hope he won't do something bad there." said Ashley and make a cross.

"Me too!" replied Julia and went outside the studio grabbed a bottle of water.

While Julia tried to relax her body and mind by playing the keyboard...

_Will you wait?  
>I'm on the other side<br>The other side  
>Will you wait?<br>I'm on the other side  
>It's too late to tell you what I'm about<br>But god, I'm proud_

_A giant in the sky  
>A light flooded horizon<br>a silent peaceful cry  
>And the sun that is rising<br>Warms me up  
>Warms me up<br>Wears me out_

_Will you wait?  
>I'm on the other side<br>The other side  
>Will you wait?<br>I'm on the other side  
>It's too late to tell you what I'm about<br>But God, I'm proud  
>But God, I'm proud...<em>

_A different kind of quiet  
>A different kind of warning<br>You've said your last goodbyes_

Before Julia finished playing the song, suddenly Ashley asked the unexpected question which made Julia a little bit annoyed.

"Hey, did you sing this song…for that…Japanese man?" asked Ashley carefully and played On The Other Side by Delain with the keyboard stayed next to Julia.

Julia choked and immediately looked at Ashley. "Sorry? I'm playing this because I like this song recently, that's all." asked Julia in annoying way.

"Umm.. no offense, but you rare to sing some kind of sad song and suddenly you pick that to be played while…" said Ashley tried to explain in proper way.

"No, Ash. I just…thought that playing a little bit slow song is okay, just that. Meanwhile, that Japanese has no relation anymore with me in other way." Julia clarified in annoyed way and threw her gaze to the keyboard in front of her.

"Do you still love him?" asked Ashley innocently.

"Stop talk about that Ashley, okay? I'm sick of that!" replied Julia in anger.

"Julia, look! I want to help you, get out from your pain. I know that all this time you kept your hurt feeling, alone, and try to erase that by yourself. But you can't …" explained Ashley in caring tone.

"Erase what? I don't erase anything. What makes you think like that? Besides, that's not your business!" yelled Julia.

"Erase your love to him. Julia, listen, you are my friend for long time and I know you very well. I don't like seeing you feel down and sacrifice yourself for person who never cares about your feeling." said Ashley in serious way.

Julia tried to calm herself down and told Ashley about her true feeling patiently.

"Ashley, thank you so much that you care about me, but I just want to let those annoying stuffs go by myself. I'm hurt, yes I realize, I feel the pain all of the time, I know. Let me just pass through it then I can forget about that to release my mother from the gate. My mind is full of my mother and no one can replace it, you know." said Julia.

"What about that man? He surely still sticks on your mind, no?" replied Ashley.

"To tell you the truth, he is no longer in my mind. I'm sure he is happy with that girl." said Julia again, in calm way.

"What if he isn't?" asked Ashley.

"Well….that is…his business. All I wanna do is take back the half flake of my pendant and release my mom, that's it." explained Julia hoping.

"If you said that, what else I can do beside stay by your side, supporting you? But promise not to hide anything so that we can share to solve any problems, okay?" said Ashley in caring tone.

"Of course, I promise." replied Julia with her sweet smile.

"Alright, let's just tidy up these stuff and have a rest." said Ashley in cheering tone.

"Yeah, and wait for the boys to know what kind of news they bring." replied Julia in a same tone.

(_Andrew Scold's office at the same time_)

"Done, Sir. What do you want next?" asked Andrew in annoying tone after finished calling Luke, still bounded in his comfy couch.

"Relax young man, of course you must give the tickets to Nebraska for them, both the flight and the accommodations. And don't forget to continue my plan. One more thing that you have to remember, don't try to tell this event with them, especially with the girl named Julia. If I figure out you tell about my plan, your head is mine!" said the silver – haired man with cunning smile by phone.

"Then don't forget about the payment. Once you forget about that..…." snarled Thomas and being interrupted.

"I'm the excellent man, money is just a piece of cake, dog. Leave that man and make sure he does what we have told to him. " replied the man raised his browned – eyebrows and asked his people to spy on Andrew.

"Yes, Sir!" replied the black –suited men who held Andrew on the couch.

_-Tokyo, Japan-_

The leaves fell down in the breeze autumn of Tokyo. A girl with dark blue sweater, black straight jeans, and mocca suede boots walked into Asakusa temple after paid for five talismans sold outside the temple. She went inside, lit the candle, threw some coins and prayed in the altar solemnly.

"I hope you can help him to reach his happiness by finding the woman whom he loves so much, Gods." said the girl in a hope.

When she finished praying, she walked outside in a rush to go to Mishima Zaibatsu. She walked fast and hopping she was not late to be there. Suddenly, when she wanted to across the street, a handsome tall man with brown medium length hair greeted her in cheering tone.

"In a hurry, Kazama Asuka?" asked the man kindly.

"Huh? Kamiya Shin? What are you doing here? You suppose to be in your office and not taking a walk around here!" said Asuka tunred her head to the voice surprisingly.

"So what? I work for your family and they trust me. Beside, this is time for people having lunch. I can have a break for several hours, eh?" replied Shin winked his right eye.

"Uh, whatever. I'm busy and I have to go to Jin's office as soon as possible." said Asuka fastly left Shin alone.

"So we can go back there together. I've just finished buying my lunch, just get into my car, lady Asuka." Offered Shin in kind way.

_(Huh? We?__ asked Asuka in his heard, confused) _

"No no no…go with the car makes me late! Don't you hear that I HAVE to arrive there as soon as possible? Talk with you waste my time, okay!" replied Asuka in curt tone.

"Wohoo… just coming with me so that you will arrive in Jin's office ON TIME. Come on!" said Shin and grabbed Asuka's right arms.

"Whoaaaa!get of me! I can walk by myself, Kamiya Shin!" asked Asuka yelled. Shind did not recognize her then they went to the parking lot to get into Shin's car. After he got the key, he "forced" Asuka to go inside his car then went to Mishima Zaibatsu.

"So, how is your day lady Asuka?" asked Shin in friendly tone.

"Huh? Terrible! You mess my day for sure!" replied Asuka in anger.

"Hahaha…chill out Asuka, what's wrong with me? I'm just trying to be nice to you and…help you." said Shin teased tone.

"Yuckz! Do not dare to tease me or I will kick your candy ass!" warned Asuka in annoyed tone.

"Come on, Asuka. You look funny even when you are angry." Shin commented with a laugh.

"Don't say any words, again! Okay? Just drive your car and bring me to Jin's office, NOW!" replied Asuka in anger way, pointed her right forefinger to Shin and hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Hahahahaha…seriously, you make me laugh now!" said Shin with a loud laugh. Meanwhile, Asuka starred outside and hoped Shin could arrive in Mishima Zaibatsu office soon. After Shin felt tired to laughed, no one talked anymore. Then, he tried to asked Asuka to break the ice between them in the car.

"Hey, don't just keep silent like that. Jin said that you're talkative person." said Shin looked at Asuka.

"I'm just lazy talking with people today, especially you." replied Asuka in lazy tone gazed outside of the car.

"Ooookay, sorry for disturbing you. Ummm, why do you go to the temple? Do you have serious problem so you ask God to give you solution?" ask Shin in kind tone.

"Honestly that's not your business, Shin. But to make it short, I pray for my family." said Asuka calmly.

"Oh, okay. What you have just done remind to go to the temple to. I haven't gone there again for about two months. Hhhhh…" said Shin in a chill way.

"What? Two months you didn't go to temple? Tsk, lazy Shin…" Asuka commented still in lazy way. Shin just smiled and said, "I am. You know, go to the temple alone is not comfort sometimes."

"Why not? I go to the temple every week, alone, and I'm just fine. It is about how do you reduce your laziness to see God." said Asuka innocently.

"Hahahaha, see the God. That's funny, Asuka. Well, maybe I can accompany you to the temple, next week." said Shin with a wink in her left eye and light smile then parked his car in Mishima Zaibatsu's parking lot.

"H-h-huh?" asked Asuka in confused.

Shin opened the door of the car and suddenly met Jin who walked in hurry to his sport car.

"Hey, Jin. Where are you going? Asuka wants to meet you." said Shin in a sec.

"Hey, ummm….I…want to go the Zaibatsu's airport, now…" replied Jin.

"Where are you going? Escape from the engagement?" asked Asuka immediately and approached her cousin.

"Asuka? What are you doing here? Shin, why do you…." asked Jin in confused.

"I want to meet you and Shin lifted a car for me." said Asuka fast and followed by Shin's salute to both of them. _"Huh? Engagement? Jin? With who?"_ asked Shin in his heart.

"Okay…well I don't have much time now…I'll explain as soon as I arrive in..Arizona…"replied Jin in serious tone.

"Arizona?" asked both Asuka and Shin.

"You want to find…"asked Asuka and immediately interrupted by Jin.

"Yes, Asuka. Please just act that you don't know everything about me today when the engagement party or whatever you call it is happened tonight. Okay? I promise I'll call you as soon as I find and meet her." said Jin in serious way.

"O…kay…well, good luck...and…wait, wait Jin…" said Asuka interrupted Jin's way to his car.

"What?" asked Jin in a bit annoyed.

"Take this. I've just gone to the temple and…I prayed for all of our family, bought this talisman, and I wanna give you one so that you can find her quickly. Here, take this." said Asuka in a bit stammered. When Jin saw that, he gave light smile to Asuka and hugged her to say goodbye.

"Arigatou, Suka. I hope God will help me." said Jin and followed by Asuka's nodded head.

"Take care." said Asuka then Jin got into his car, turned the machine on, and went to Mishima Zaibatsu private airport. Asuka and Shin were alone and Shin wanted to go upstairs to the front office accompanied Asuka.

"Her? What do you mean by her? Who is she?" asked Shin in a sudden to Asuka.

Asuka did not tell Shin about Julia, because she was afraid that some people spied on her in the office. She did not want others knew about that.

"Asuka? Hello? I'm asking to you." said Shin while Asuka was in her silence entered the elevator and pressed the G (for Ground) button.

"Huh? Yeah? Um…" replied Asuka turned his head to Shin.

"Come on, can you just pay attention to my question?" asked Shin frank.

"Oh…um…yeah, well, um…Jin wants to…meet his old friend there…yeah…"said Asuka in a stammer tone.

"Is that friend so important so he HAS to be in hurry like that?" asked Shin in confused.

Asuka felt hesitant to answer Shin's question. When the elevator arrived in the ground floor, suddenly Asuka answered it in short, "Yeah…I think his friend is extremely important for him…"

"Oh, okay….well, Arizona isn't bad place, eh? At least the nature is challenging to be defeated and…hot!" said Shin glanced to Asuka with naughty wink.

"What?" asked Asuka confused and turned her head to Shin.

"Nothing…" replied Shin.

They walked to the front part of Mishima Zaibatsu's office. Both of them did not pay attention that one of Ling's men was still there. At first, he spied on Jin as Ling's request because Ling was mad with Jin who did not want to accompany her bought a gown for their engagement party. He actually did not catch the information about the place where Jin would go, but after he heard Shin and Asuka's conversation, he knew that Jin went to Arizona.

"Nah, are you sure you don't want to meet your uncle?" asked Shin to Asuka while they were walking to the front door.

"For what? We will meet tonight." said Asuka.

"You don't want me to bring you home with my car, again?" asked Shin.

"No." replied Asuka in a short.

"You…don't want me to…umm…accompany you, in the…engagement?" asked Shin nervous.

Asuka was surprised with Shin questions. She did not expect to be asked like that by Shin. So did Shin, he was nervous to ask that. He was afraid that Asuka would refuse it and cluttered her day up again. Asuka did not know what to say, but he was happy that Shin wanted to accompany her.

"Um…if I call you, meaning I agree that you will accompany me…see ya, Shin!" said Asuka and waved to him. He was extremely happy, danced like a nut and immediately clenched his arm then said "yes" to himself when she entered the bus to go back home. Shin could not wait for that night.

Meanwhile, the man whom Ling asked to spy on Jin called Ling in a second to tell about Jin's departure to Arizona.

"Miss Ling, your fiancé will go to Arizona, this evening with his private Jet. Okay, I understand" said the man on phone.

**_whoaaaaa...don't know what to say about that...comments+critics+suggestions = VERY ACCEPTED!,,sorry for bad grammar/diction/phrases,well English isn't my first language but I hope I can improve it... :) thank you..._**


End file.
